bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 46
Bizzarre! Gran Torino Enters the Fray! is the forty-sixth chapter of Kōhei Horikoshi's Boku no Hero Academia. Summary After Class 1-A has finished formulating their Hero names, Shouta tells his students that their field training will be one week long. He says that the students who received nominations will get a personalized list of work places to choose from. Shouta gives the students who didn't receive nominations lists that have 40 work places to choose from. Shouta tells his class to choose one work place from their respective lists, saying that they have until the end of the week to make their work place choices. After school that day, All Might appears in front of Izuku Midoriya as he is about to leave class. All Might and Izuku walk along the corridor. All Might says that Izuku received a nomination, much to Izuku's surprise. All Might tells Izuku that the person who nominated him was Gran Torino. All Might explains that Gran Torino was a Pro Hero who taught at Yuuei for one year and that Gran Torino was his homeroom teacher. All Might says that Gran Torino was a close friend of his predecessor, but now he is in retirement. All Might says that Gran Torino knows about the One For All Quirk which is the reason why he must have nominated Izuku. Izuku notes that even All Might is nervous from talking about Gran Torino, wondering how scary the retired Pro Hero was. All Might tells Izuku that while it is his duty to train him, he should select Gran Torino as his work place of choice and go see what he can learn from him. Before leaving, All Might informs Izuku that his Hero costume has been repaired. Thus, Izuku chooses Gran Torino as his work place to train at. At the same time in the staff room, Shouta is surprised that some of his students chose the work place that they want to train at already. He looks at Tenya Iida's work place choice which is the Hosu City Hero Office, noting that there were better nominations for him to choose from. The day of the work place field training arrives. Shouta Aizawa is at the station with his class to escort them to their work places safely. Shouta tells his students that while they do have their Hero costumes with them he reminds them not to wear them in public and not to lose them. Shouta tells them to have manners and wishes them luck. As Tenya walks to his train, Izuku tells Tenya that if he needs someone to talk to he can talk to him and Ochako (with her nodding in agreement) as they are his friends. Tenya replies that he will. However, as he walks away, Tenya is shown with a scowl on his face. After his train stops, Izuku arrives near the work place destination and walks to Gran Torino's home address. Izuku arrives at a dilapidated building. Izuku enters and tries introducing himself but was horrified to find the elderly retired Pro Hero on the floor seemingly dead with blood-like liquid splatter below him. Gran Torino suddenly gets up, shocking Izuku in the process, then he began explaining that he was carrying a plate of sausages with ketchup on them, but fell and got ketchup everywhere. Gran Torino asks the boy his name to which Izuku tells him his name and that he is from Yuuei. However, Gran Torino does not recall nominating him. He suddenly remembers, calling Izuku "Toshinori" in the process, much to Izuku's annoyance. Izuku tries to leave the apartment to speak to All Might on his phone, but Gran Torino asks Izuku to fight him with One For All, saying that he wants to see how well Izuku can handle One For All, wanting him to put his Hero costume on and fight him. Gran Torino once again forgets who Izuku is. Thinking that Gran Torino is playing games with him, Izuku declares to the elderly Hero that he needs to learn how to control his power as soon as possible since All Might is running out of time, telling the elderly Hero that he doesn't have time to be fooling around. Izuku starts leaving, visibly disappointed. Suddenly, Gran Torino jumps and leaps in front of Izuku at an incredible speed, stopping Izuku from leaving. Gran Torino tells Izuku that since Izuku has a goal to learn how to control his power, then he has all the more reason to stay. The elderly Hero asks Izuku to use One For All and fight him. Characters by Appearance Trivia *At the bottom of the list heroes Shouto Todoroki was holding, theres a name thats says Kal-el Hero Office. This is in reference to Superman, that being his real name.